


Second Hand Calories

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: Skinsuits and Swimsuits [4]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Speed Skating RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-London Short - It’s not like JR is trying to be mean. He’s not trying to torture Nathan. Nathan stares hard at the TV, ignoring his boyfriend, sitting just inches away enjoying his bowl of creamy melty sugary sweet ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Hand Calories

It’s not like JR is trying to be mean. He’s not trying to torture Nathan. It’s really not his fault, that he is unintentionally doing both of those things. He’d even asked Nathan if he was ok with it, before he’d gone and bought it and again before he’d cracked the carton open. And it’s not his fault it bothers Nathan. It’s just ice cream. 

Nathan forces himself to look away, focusing instead on the television. The Olympics are only two months away. Now is not the time to be blowing his diet by eating pure sugar. Ice cream. Peanut butter and chocolate ice cream. What had made him think he’d be ok with JR having it in the house? How had this not been an issue before in the year and a half they’d been dating? He’s suddenly envious of JR’s sport. Nutrition was important for JR, just like with any elite level athlete, but for some reason that manifested more in a focus on making sure he had the right vitamins and minerals, and enough muscle-building protein. Eating fats and sugars wasn’t as big a deal for him. The lucky bastard. Nathan crosses his arms over his chest and stares hard at the TV, ignoring his boyfriend, sitting just inches away enjoying his bowl of creamy melty sugary sweet ice cream. He sighs. 

“You ok?” JR asks. 

“I’m fine,” Nathan answers but he turns to look at JR as he does, only this time his attention is caught not by the ice cream itself but by the spoon. JR’s sitting slumped low, feet up on the coffee table, and the bowl cradled to his chest. He’s eating the ice cream one big spoonful after another, but he’s making it last. He’s sucking each spoonful off the metal scoop one small bite at a time, rolling it around in his mouth before swallowing it. Nathan stares at him for a minute, watching the simple repetitive movement. Dip the spoon into the ice cream, bring it up to his lips, scrape the ice cream out of the spoon with teeth and tongue, mouth working the glob around in a circle, his throat bobbing as he swallows. 

Suddenly it’s not about the ice cream at all and Nathan’s getting hard in his sweat pants. 

“JR?” he says quietly, throat tight. 

“Hmm?” JR murmurs, around the spoon, dragging his eyes slowly away from the TV again. 

“You almost done with that?” Nathan asks, eyes moving lazily from JR’s mouth to the bowl and back. 

“Yeah, I guess,” JR says. He looks confused, and Nathan smiles slowly in reply. 

“Good,” and then Nathan’s there, prying the bowl out of his hands and setting it down on the end table. He’s back a second later, his body stretching out across JR’s, covering the smaller body easily. He presses his lips hungrily to JR’s and JR moans, arching up against him, his hands cold from the bowl, sliding up under Nathan’s t-shirt to rest on his muscled back. 

JR’s lips and tongue are cold too, but Nathan warms them quickly. His mouth takes possession of JR’s, sucking every last trace of ice cream from his tongue, and off his lips, before coming back for more, intent on tasting just JR. JR breaks away gasping, face flushed and eyes dilated. He clutches at Nathan’s back, legs wrapping around Nathan’s waist without conscious thought. 

“Oh,” he groans, rolling his hips up against Nathan’s, his erection pressing eagerly against Nathan’s. Nathan smiles. 

“Second hand calories don’t count right?” he asks, half serious. JR grins slow and naughty. 

“Of course not!” he says with a shake of his head. “You have to eat the actual food for it to count toward your meal plan. Crumbs don’t count,” he says a little breathless. “Neither do drips.” Nathan hums in agreement, pressing his forehead against JR’s. 

“That’s good to know then,” he says, kissing down JR’s chin to run his mouth down the length of his throat. JR arches back, reaching with one hand to hold onto the back of the couch. The other hand tugs at Nathan’s t-shirt. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, using both hands to pull the fabric up over Nathan’s shoulders and head. Nathan raises his arms and yanks it free, tossing it away, and then he reaches for JR’s. JR sits up under him, letting himself be stripped half-naked right there on the TV room couch. Nathan presses close again and JR groans at the feel of skin against skin, one of his hands sinking into the thick hair on the back of Nathan’s head. Nathan laughs and pulls his head away, sitting up. His hips rock against JR’s teasingly. “Nate!” JR hisses. Nathan grins, reaching for the bowl. He scoops up a small spoonful and offers it to JR. JR eyes it carefully before opening his mouth and letting in the spoon. Nathan pulls the spoon free, watching with great interest as JR rolls the ice cream around in his mouth. JR smiles at him, swallowing thickly, and then opens his mouth for another kiss. The spoon clatters into the bowl and Nathan dives into him again.

As long as the calories don’t really count, he might as well indulge a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is all 100% D’s fault. Period.


End file.
